1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, a recording apparatus is used which is provided with a transfer belt which supports and transfers a recording medium. Among these, a recording apparatus is disclosed where cleaning of the transfer belt is possible.
For example, a recording apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-116619 which is provided with a plurality of blades and a brush roller which attaches cleaning fluid to the transfer belt.